I'm Sorry, I Love You
by Vylenzh
Summary: [Modified Canon] "Terimakasih telah melahirkanku ke dunia ini ..." / Sarada lalu menarik senyuman—ah, mungkin senyuman terakhirnya? / "Berbahagialah." / SasuSakuSara / Review?


"Kau salah Sarada."

"... Papa?"

"Dia ibumu. Sakura ... ibu kandungmu. Ibu yang melahirkanmu."

"A-aku ..."

"Kenapa Sarada? Kenapa kau meragukan ibumu sendiri?"

"..."

"Sarada ... Papa kecewa."

"... maaf."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm Sorry, I Love You**

by Vylenzh

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **[SasuSakuSara]**

 **Angst & Family**

 **Standar warning applied!**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Maafkan aku, Mama ..." Dia tertunduk. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata yang turun dari manik kelamnya itu. Tubuhnya bergetar, ia tak bisa menahan luapan emosi yang tercampur aduk—mengoyak isi hatinya dan makin menenggelamkannya ke lubang tak berdasar.

Dia menangis ... terus menangis setelah mengetahui kenyataan—bukan, bukan kenyataan palsu yang diutarakan Suigetsu, tapi kenyataan sesungguhnya yang diperlihatkan oleh ayahnya. Dia terus tenggelam di dalam penyesalan, dosa karena meragukan sang ibu.

Senyumnya ...

Tawanya ...

Ucapannya ...

Wanita itu ... Uchiha Sakura—ibunya.

Satu-satunya.

"Mama ... maaf. Mama ..." Dia memanggil-manggil sang ibu di sela-sela tangisnya. Berusaha menahan gejolak penyesalan yang terus merangkak naik—semakin besar. "... aku menyayangimu. Mama ... maaf."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ... bukan seperti ini yang ia harapkan. Bukan hal ini yang ingin Sarada lihat—bukan sebuah belati yang melayang dan mengarah tepat ke punggung ibunya, Sakura.

Bukankah seluruh musuh sudah mereka bunuh? Bukankah Uchiha Shin telah mati? Lalu kenapa ...? Kenapa masih ada senjata—dan ia tahu hanya tinggal menghitung mundur sebelum benda tajam itu mengenai punggung ibunya. Dan Sarada tidak menginginkannya, ia tidak mau. Ia tidak menginginkan ibunya terluka, sudah terlalu banyak luka yang ibunya miliki. Sarada tak mau menambahnya. Dan satu-satunya yang Sarada pikirkan saat ini hanyalah—

"MAMA!" Sarada berteriak—sebelum Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura menyadari tentang belati itu atau pun tindakan inisiatif Sarada—dia meloncat dan belati itu pun menusuk perutnya. "Ukh!"

—mengorbankan dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **_o_o_**

 **.**

 **.**

Manik sehitam jelaga itu terbuka. Dia menyipitkan matanya dan mengitari tempat dia berada kini. Tapi dia tak mengenalnya. Dia tak tahu dia berada dimana. Bukankah tadi dia berada di hutan untuk menyelamatkan ibunya? Mereka bertarung dengan pasukan Uchiha Shin itu lalu ... ah, dia ingat. Dia mengorbankan dirinya.

Tangannya pun bergerak ke sisi perut bagian kanannya yang tertusuk belati itu tapi perutnya baik-baik saja. Tak ada darah atau pun belati. Dan ... oh! Dia baru tersadar pakaiannya sudah berganti. Ia tak memakai pakaian berwarna merah yang serupa dengan milik ibunya itu. Kini dia memakai gaun terusan berwarna putih yang mencapai lututnya. Dia juga baru sadar tak memakai alas kaki dan kacamatanya ... dia tak memakainya. Tapi, walaupun tak memakai kacamatanya, dia dapat melihat sekelilingnya dengan jelas.

 _Apakah aku sudah mati?_

Warna putih ... segalanya berwarna putih. Mungkinkah dia sudah berada di sana—di tempat berpulangnya orang-orang yang tiada? Ah ... jadi benar dia sudah mati. Uchiha Sarada—dirinya telah mati? Apakah itu berarti dia tak bisa melihat ibunya lagi? Dan ... ayahnya juga?

Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tak menyadari ada sosok lain menghampirinya lalu menyentuh bahunya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan iris hitamnya bertemu pandang dengan iris yang serupa dengannya.

"Kau ... siapa?"

Sosok yang memiliki rambut hitam sebahu dan diikatnya itu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum yang entah kenapa mengingatkannya kepada sang ayah. Ah tidak, tidak hanya senyumnya tapi wajahnya juga.

"Uchiha Sarada, kan?" Sarada mengangguk, tapi wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan. Bagaimana ... sosok di hadapannya mengetahui namanya? "Tentu aku mengenalmu, Sarada- _chan_. Kau adalah salah satu orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya."

Eh? Apakah sosok itu dapat membaca pikirannya. Dan apa maksud perkataannya?

"Sebenarnya kau siapa?" tanyanya takut.

Sosok itu tersenyum kembali, dia menarik tangannya dari bahu Sarada lalu membelai kepala Sarada. "Panggil saja aku hm ... Paman?"

"... Paman?" ulangnya memastikan.

Sosok yang dipanggilnya 'Paman' itu mengangguk lalu membalikkan badannya. Dia mengendikkan bahunya mengisyaratkan Sarada mengikutinya, dan Sarada tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti sosok itu.

"Paman," panggilnya pelan. "Apakah aku sudah mati?"

"Hm ... bisa iya, bisa tidak."

Jawaban 'Paman'-nya itu membuat dahi Sarada berkerut kebingungan. "Maksudnya?"

"Kau ... memang sudah tiada—" Tubuh Sarada menegang saat sosok di hadapannya mengatakan hal tersebut. "—tapi aku tahu ada yang belum kaukatakan kepada mereka kan?"

Mereka? Sarada terdiam sebentar lalu pikirannya melaju ke wanita dengan mahkota merah muda yang selalu tersenyum penuh kehangatan kepadanya, dan seorang pria yang baru ditemuinya itu. Seseorang yang akhirnya bisa ia panggil dengan sebutan 'Papa'.

"Papa, Mama ..." Dia berkata lirih, tanpa sadar. Sosok di hadapannya tersenyum sedih mendengar ucapan gadis kecil di belakangnya yang nyawanya harus terenggut di usianya yang masih belia itu.

"Ada pintu di sana," ucap sosok itu mengalihkan perhatian Sarada. Dia memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk sosok di depannya. Ada cahaya yang amat menyilaukan di depan sana—apapun yang berada di dalam sana—Sarada tidak tahu, belum. Dia segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa yang berada di dalam sana?"

"... akhir." Sosok itu ikut berhenti berjalan, membalikkan badannya hingga mereka saling berhadapan. "Juga awal."

"Apakah aku harus masuk ke sana?"

"Ya ... tapi kau masih memiliki satu kesempatan. Sekarang memang sudah waktunya kau pergi tapi kau ingin kembali kan?"

Sarada mengangguk tanpa sadar. "Aku ... ada yang belum aku katakan. Aku ingin bertemu Mama, Papa."

Sosok itu tersenyum, dia meraih kedua tangan Sarada lalu menggenggamnya. "Permintaanmu dikabulkan. Kembalilah, Sarada- _chan._ Katakanlah kepada mereka apa yang ingin kaukatakan."

Tiba-tiba cahaya menelusup dari genggaman mereka, semakin lama cahaya itu makin terang hingga sosok yang dipanggilnya 'Paman' itu semakin tak terlihat olehnya, terhalang oleh cahaya tersebut.

"Uchiha Sarada ... katakan padanya. Aku merindukannya dan selalu menyayanginya. Katakan juga kepadanya, jaga harta yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya dan berbahagialah. Dia pantas mendapatkannya."

"Paman?"

"Oh ya namaku Uchiha Itachi. Senang bertemu denganmu, Sarada- _chan_ ," ucap sosok itu sebelum hilang ditelan cahaya tersebut. Tubuhnya pun seakan terombang-ambing di lautan luas saat cahaya itu semakin menelannya. Dia menutup matanya, dan yang dirasakannya kemudian adalah kegelapan yang teramat pekat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **_o_o_**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuhnya terasa mati rasa, ia tak dapat merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya—dari perut hingga kedua kakinya. Lumpuh, itulah yang ia rasakan saat kedua matanya terbuka dan wajah orang-orang yang paling dikasihinya di dunia ini berada di hadapannya.

"Ma-ma ... Pa-pa." Bahkan mengucapkan dua kata itu sangat sulit. Lidahnya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan tubuhnya? Bukankah ia hanya tertusuk sebuah belati? Mungkinkah ... racun?

"Sarada! Syukurlah kau bangun." Ibunya—Sakura yang pertama kali menyadari sadarnya Sarada. Peluh tampak membasahi wajah ibunya dan ada jejak air mata di wajahnya. "Tetap bangun, oke? Mama akan berusaha mengeluarkan racun di tubuhmu." _Chakra_ berwarna hijau itu terus menyinari perut bagian kanan Sarada.

Sarada memejamkan matanya, saat ia membuka matanya kembali ia bertemu pandang dengan sang ayah yang berada di sisi kanan tubuhnya. Ia baru sadar, tangan kanannya digenggam sang ayah.

"Pa-pa ..."

"Jangan bicara dulu," ucap Sasuke seraya mengeratkan genggamannya kepada putri satu-satunya itu.

Sarada menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia beralih menatap ibunya dan _chakra_ hijau itu tiba-tiba redup. Ah ... sepertinya dia memang tak memiliki kesempatan lagi.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura tertutupi helaian merah mudanya, dia menunduk dalam dan tetesan air mata itu pun jatuh. "Sarada ... Mama—"

Ucapan Sakura terhenti saat seulas senyum terbentuk di wajah Sarada. Tangan kiri Sarada terulur menyentuh lengan ibunya. "Mama ... sudah. Sarada tahu." Sarada menarik napas panjang berusaha memenuhi persediaan paru-parunya—meskipun mungkin ini yang terakhir. "Aku menyayangi kalian berdua, Mama, Papa. Sarada mencintai kalian berdua. Maaf ..."

"Sarada—"

"Maaf telah meragukanmu, Mama," ucap Sarada pelan. "Terimakasih telah melahirkanku ke dunia ini ..."

"Aku mohon Sarada. Mama mohon ..." Sakura tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Dia mengenggam erat tangan kiri Sarada. Menyentuhnya, menciumnya. "Mama akan menyelamatkanmu. Mama adalah _medic-nin_ terkuat, kau tahu kan?"

"A-aku—" Napas Sarada mulai tersengal dan mencoba berbicara itu menyakitkan. Paru-parunya seakan diremas dengan paksa. Tapi dia tak boleh menyerah. Dia belum selesai berbicara. "—maaf. A-aku mencintai kalian."

"Sarada, Mama mohon—"

Tarikan napas itu seakan sebuah lonceng kematian di telinga Sakura. Dia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan kiri Sarada. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, menolak untuk memercayai bahwa kesempatan hidup putrinya adalah 0%. Racun yang menyebar dari luka tusuk itu sangat berbahaya—bahkan Sakura tak mengenalnya. Dan di hadapannya kini, putrinya sedang meregang nyawa. Oh Tuhan, Sakura tak mau! Sakura tak bisa melihat putrinya pergi.

Sarada meringis saat ia merasakan pasokan oksigennya semakin menipis. Dia memejamkan matanya berusaha kuat. Ada beberapa kalimat yang belum ia katakan kepadanya—kepada Papanya dari sosok itu.

"Papa ..." Sasuke menoleh, tatapan tegasnya sudah sirna bergantikan wajah penuh kekhawatiran. Kesedihan tak bisa disembunyikannya, dan Sasuke tahu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah mendengarkan ucapan putrinya.

Sarada lalu menarik senyuman—ah, mungkin senyuman terakhirnya?

" _Berbahagialah."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-the end-**

* * *

A/N: Aku tidak mengharapkan Naruto Gaiden seperti fanfic ini tapi ... aku tetap sedikit ingin menyiksa Sarada/ditendang/ apakah Angst-nya terasa? Uh, semoga iya. Dan maaf judulnya agak absurd :3 Ehm, btw ada **omake** -nya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-omake-**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura, mereka berdiri bersisian. Mata mereka terpejam dan kedua tangan mereka terkatup di depan dada. Kepala mereka menunduk menghadap sebuah nisan dimana tertuliskan sebuah nama yang pernah dan selalu menjadi bagian dalam hidup mereka—Uchiha Sarada.

Sakura yang pertama kali membuka matanya. Dia menurunkan tangannya lalu tersenyum tapi tak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihan di balik manik hijaunya tersebut. Bunga edelweiss yang melambangkan cinta abadi tampak menemani 'tempat peristirahatan' Sarada. Sakura menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis—ya, dia tidak akan menangis lagi. Dia harus tersenyum untuk putri kecilnya yang kini telah tertidur damai.

"Sarada ... Mama datang lagi. Semoga kau tidak bosan," ucap Sakura bersamaan dengan selesainya Sasuke berdo'a. Sasuke melirik Sakura lalu ganti memandang nisan di hadapannya. Dia diam mendengarkan setiap ucapan Sakura. "Sekali lagi, Mama ingin bilang Mama menyayangimu dan tak pernah menyesal melahirkanmu ke dunia ini. Mama ... sungguh merindukanmu, Sarada."

Manik hijau Sakura terpejam. Aliran air matanya sudah tak bisa ia tahan—mungkin akan lolos sebentar lagi. Namun, sebuah genggaman erat di tangan kirinya menahan aliran cairan bening itu. Sakura menatap tangan kirinya yang digenggam Sasuke.

"Jangan menangis."

"Aa ..." Sakura mengangguk lalu kembali menatap nisan di hadapannya. "Mama akan kembali besok, oke? Jangan bosan lihat Mama ataupun Papa ya. Dan ... sekarang kami sudah berbahagia, Sarada. Seperti katamu dulu. Kau juga harus berbahagia dimana pun kau berada."

"Sarada ... Papa menyayangimu, selalu. Dan bisakah Papa meminta tolong? Tolong, jagalah adikmu dari tempatmu kini. Adikmu yang akan terlahir ke dunia ini," ucap Sasuke seraya menatap perut Sakura yang membesar di balik pakaian berwarna merahnya itu. "Papa ... bisa mengandalkanmu, kan?"

Rona merah segera menghiasi wajah Sakura. Dia berdeham malu. Suaminya, Sasuke ... setelah kepulangannya ke Konoha dan semenjak kehamilan buah hati mereka yang kedua ini memang sedikit berbeda. Dia jauh lebih perhatian tapi Sakura menyukainya.

Tangan Sakura yang berada di dalam genggaman Sasuke mengerat dan ... hangat. Kehangatan itu menjalar hingga wajahnya—mengantarkan sengatan-sengatan kecil ke dalam dadanya.

"Ayo pulang."

Sebelum mereka membalikkan badan untuk menjauhi area pemakaman itu, Sakura menyempatkan diri tersenyum dan berkata, "Kami mencintaimu, Sarada. Selalu ... selamanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Papa ... dia bilang, dia merindukanmu dan selalu menyayangimu. Katanya, jaga harta yang paling berharga dalam hidup Papa. Berbahagialah ... Papa pantas mendapatkannya."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-benar benar end-**

* * *

Akhirnya jadi juga :) ehm, semoga hurt-nya kerasa yaa. Dan ada yang menyadari di poster Boruto The Movie yang BoruSaraMitsu terbang(?) dan pakaian Sarada tersingkap? Di perut sebelah kanan Sarada seperti ada bekas luka. Aku mengembangkan fanfic ini dari situ. Semoga tidak mengecewakan :3

Ehm, terimakasih sudah membacanya :) berminat meninggalkan review?


End file.
